Life Cut Short 2
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: One year has passed since the incident at Elmore Jr. High, but was it ever over?


The story of "Life Cut Short 2"

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Now I Know That You Guys Are Going To Say "Why Are Writing Life Cut Short 2? That Isn't Your Story. You Have Nothing To Do With It. There Shouldn't Be A Sequel. It Was Just A One-Shot." Well Here Is The Deal, I Talked To Urimizo About When Life Cut Short Is Released To YouTube, A Sequel Was Possible And I Introduced The Idea Of The Idea For A Sequel And Asked If He Wanted To Write It, But Said That He Couldn't, But Asked Me To. The Whole Purpose For This Is To Test Out Of A Sequel For The Movie Is A Good Idea, But We Wanted To Test It Out First By Making It As A FanFiction, So Enjoy This Sequel And This Is The Official Sequel Of Life Cut Short, I Have Approval Of It, So No Flames On It.**

It was October 31st, officially one year after the incident in Elmore Jr. High. We take place in the home of two students from Elmore Jr. High, but aren't in the same class, but have heard enough of what happened last year. They are Jessica and Melissa. They are from the school, but go to different classes in the school. Jessica was a light red fox and Melissa was a blue dog, the kind of a Pomeranian puppy, which explains her having her hair of those.

Anyway, it was a simple Halloween, but instead of going to trick or treat like normal kids, but they don't consider themselves normal kids, but normal adults. They believe that they are old enough to be left alone in a house on Halloween and can be trusted. They were in the Jessica's room watching a horror movie. Jessica was okay with it, but Melissa had a pillow in her hands and can barely even watch the movie without flinching at it. After the movie was done, Jessica grabbed the remote that as on her bed and turned off the TV and turned on the lights.

"So what you think?" Said Jessica, asking her best friend, Melissa of what she thought of the movie. "I-It was okay." Said Melissa, still in the same position as she was watching the movie. Jessica turned at her, while grinning at her. "You barely watched any of it and you just hid yourself on my pillow." Said Jessica, not surprised at her for chickening out of the movie. "Besides, that's not the scariest thing that ever happened on Halloween." Said Jessica, which caught Melissa's attention and she threw the pillow back at her bed and walked up to her, "What do you mean?" Asked Mellissa.

Jessica looked at her and took a deep breath and decided to tell her what happened in the school of Elmore. "Well, this is what happened. Exactly one year ago, six students were staying after school for student government, but someone by the name, Tobias told them a story that took their entire time. When they tried to leave, someone locked all the doors and they were trapped. Then there was this girl, her name was Penny Fitzgerald, she was the only thing keeping them together, but when they found a murdered body in the girls' bathroom, they realized that someone was killing people and had trapped them in the school, everyone panicked.

Though when it was later revealed that Penny was still alive while her friends, Anton, Leslie, and Teri had committed suicide someway and Penny was running from the killer, but later turned out to be Tobias, who originally planned it to be a prank, but went too far when the 3 committed suicide, so he tried to kill Penny." Said Jessica, then she sees Mellissa a bit scared by it, "Did he kill her?" Asked Mellissa, sadly the truth hurts.

"Unfortunately he stabbed her and she lost a lot of blood, but her friend, who was thought to be dead, sees her but is unable to help her. Though Penny asks him to tell what happened and as he floated away, she died." Said Jessica, then Mellissa remembered about it. "Are you talking about what happened back at our school?" Asked Mellissa, but didn't exactly pay much attention. "Yeah. I think they refer to the incident as "The day the 5 students had their life cut short." But I don't pay too much attention to them, since it's about the survivor, Alan." Said Jessica, trying to make a point.

"What about him?" Asked Mellissa, not sure what's with him now."You see." Said Jessica as turned to her a bit clearer, "Alan may have survived, but he had to break the news to that Gumball Watterson." Mellissa was lost for a second, "Whose Gumball?" Asked Mellissa, Jessica rolled her eyes, "Penny had this crush on Gumball and Gumball had a crush on her as well, but when Alan told him what happened, he fell into a deep depression." Said Jessica, explaining yet again.

"Ouch." Said Mellissa, then Jessica stopped talking. "But what happened after that?" Asked Mellissa, Jessica sighed, "I don't know, I guess times moves on." Said Jessica, and then getting out of her room. Mellissa follows her and she asks a bit more about. "Wait, so that ends like that?" Asked Mellissa, but Jessica started to get annoyed. "No, they all decided to live their lives and stop asking questions." Said Jessica, but when Mellissa was about to say something, she walked towards the bathroom and then a black hand grabbed her and dragged her in.

Then the hand covered her mouth and she saw a hooded man with black gloves and was wearing everything black, but had a mask on it. Then the man stabbed Mellissa in the neck, he stabbed her so hard that the wall created crack with the knife there. Then let go and left the knife there and the man left the bathroom and took out another knife but was longer. Jessica then noticed that there wasn't anything brothering her.

Jessica turned and noticed that nothing was there and she was alone in the kitchen. Then the lights turned off. "Come on, this isn't funny." Said Jessica, "Who said this was funny?" Said a mysterious dark voice. Jessica freaked out and ran to the near exit, but then the hooded man grabbed her hair and slammed her to the door and she fell unconscious. The man grabbed her by the feet and dragged her by the floor.

Then a car pulled up at her house and out came her parents who had come back from a wonderful evening and nothing could have ruined it, except for one little thing. "See dear, what I tell you about that restaurant, fancy right?" Said the father, "Well let's just hope we weren't out too late." Said the mother, she opened the door and then collapsed a dead corpse of Jessica who is hanged and has been disemboweled and her neck is slice. The mother screamed in agony.

The mother noticed something on her dead daughter's forehead. The mother slowly reached out and moved her hair and saw that a name was inscribed on there; the name that was inscribed was "Alan."

**There You Guys Go, The First Chapter Of The Sequel, But I Know It's Short, But I'm Working On Other Things So Be Happy I'm Giving You This For Now. My Name Is EvelioandZgroup, Signing Off**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
